1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an information processing method and apparatus, and a medium. More particularly, it relates to an information processing method and apparatus, and a medium in which pre-set processing can be executed on a label bonded as a tag sheet on a desk top screen of a personal computer.
2. Description of Related Art
It has hitherto been a frequent practice to attach a tag sheet as an eye-mark for paper documents, to write a memo on the tag sheet and paste it somewhere for use as reminder. An application program for regenerating a similar thing on a desktop screen of a personal computer has been proposed by the present Assignee. In actuality, a personal computer on which is pre-installed this application program is on sale. In the following description, a tag sheet displayed on the desktop screen is called a label and an application program for displaying a label on the desktop is called a label software. In this label. Not only the test, such as letters, but also speech or pictures, can be handled by exploiting the fact that the label software is an application program on a personal computer. Meanwhile, a paper tag sheet cannot handle the speech or pictures, such as moving pictures.
FIG. 1 shows an exemplary representation of a label on the desktop screen. In this figure, not only the text, such as letters, but also letters or pictures, can be pasted on the label L. Meanwhile, the label L in a lower portion of FIG. 1 shows the state in which a picture has been pasteed in position. If the speech etc is pasted on the label L, and a playback button PB, for example, is clicked, such as with a mouse, the speech can be reproduced. On the other hand, if a stop button B is clicked, such as with a mouse, the speech reproduction can be halted.
With the application program (label software) for pasting the label on the desktop, the operation of preparing, moving and deleting the label is possible. Moreover, changes in the text or pictures or speech recording can be performed on the label.
However, in the label software, in which, if the label has been corrected, only the latest information following the correction is preserved, so that it is not possible to identify what was the state of the label e.g., at an optional past time point. Moreover, if the label has been deleted, the data converning the label is completely erased, so that the label cannot be seen again, for example, the label cannot be re-displayed on the desktop.